The Lion's Secret
by Yami Amaya
Summary: When a war vet is kidnapped, only one person can save her. If he doesn't then will it can tear the world apart, but at the same time it could put more pressure on his life or what is happening in his life right now. Now hes, trying his hardest to save her, but if he does then what it the price that comes with it?Find Out Here
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did then i would so be in it.

* * *

Prologue

It started with just a knock at the door, my whole world was going down the drain, will the new life I tried to make for me after the war, one where the village my family lived in was calling wartime, which for most people don't know is this is not good because it lets kids the age of 7 and older to join the army to fight, and that how it all got started.

I had just put my nieces and nephews to sleep, when I heard a knock at the door, my insects was telling me to not answer it, but I know it had to my mama or one of my older sisters or brother, it can't be a enemy from the war, because they was all caught and we giving life for what they did. But that was not the case, when I walked over to the door and open it there stood my worst nightmare and i screamed, which i knew would wake up my niece Abigail as I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I looked at my niece telling her to find him, knowing she will know who I mean. And with that my worst nightmare knocked me out and kidnapped me from my own home.

It wasn't until later that I woke up and notice where I was at, it was my old training camp from the army. I don't know what time it is, what day it is, what's going to happen to me, my family, and if Abigail going to find him. As I worried about that I didn't notice my worst nightmare standing in the door holding some mean looking tools, and right away i knew what was going to happen, i'm going to be torture for info on him who i have not talked to in about 2 months. And when he started torturing me, I couldn't help but scream from the pain, but i would never tell the location of him, even if it meant my life.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, since this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 1: Him

Hey Yall heres the next chapter of The Lion's Sercet. Sorry it took so long to post, I had school work to do. But let me know what you think okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the OCs

* * *

Chapter 1: Him

Abigail's Pov

My auntie Loki had just put me and my siblings, and cousins down to sleep, when I heard a scream knowing it was my auntie, I went down there and stopped at the stairs and hind while watching my auntie. She keep telling me to "Find Him". I knew who she was talking about and i knew where to find him to. After the man was gone with my auntie, I went up to my cousins and siblings rooms and woke them up telling them that were leaving to go to Auntie's friend's house.

After getting them up and dressed with clothes packed along with food and water, i grab Auntie's photo album and money she had saved up over the years. I looked at the clock which said 12am, knowing that it would look strange if someone saw us out at this time and could turn us over to the police, we still went out. We caught a bus to where he lived during the summer, saying that we was going to our auntie's friends house because our aunties died, we all knew how to act which is why we got free tickets for the bus without spending any money.

When we got there it was almost 4 am, thinking of the house address in which auntie's friends lived, we knocked on the door. A few minutes later Auntie's friend friend Ron knocked on the door, he hadn't known who we was.

" who are yall?" asked Ron Weasley, a boy with ginger hair and blue eyes, it was Destiny that said it

"Is Harry here?We need to speak with him it really important" said Destiny, my cousin who had short brown hair and green eyes.

" maybe. Why you want him?" he asked, this time I said it

"just tell him the name Loki Preston, he will know who she is" I say and we stand there for at least 15 minutes, before Harry comes to the door.

" Abigail, Destiny, Austin, Max, Fayden, Hayden, Jayden what are yall doing here?" Asked Harry

"can we come it is freezing and we have news that you might want to hear Uncle Harry" I say adding a title which he probably has not heard in a year. With that he let us in.

" now kids what is so important that you had to come here at this time of night?" asked Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry was a boy with jet black hair and the prettiest green eyes i have even seen.

"Well you're going to ask Abbs that because we don't know why" said Austin, who was a brownish-blonde boy with brown eyes.

"Abigail?" Uncle Harry asked

"Auntie Loki been Kidnapped Uncle Harry" I say knowing that he hates when people keep info from him. His face goes blank like nothing is inside there.

"do you know who?" Uncle Harry says

"yes, and you know him very well Uncle Harry, Yall never talked about him, and when yall did yall only talk using the two words ' Worst Nightmare'" I say knowing that he will know who that is.

"Nooo. Not him anyone but him." Uncle Harry keeps repeating, while shaking his head. I just now notice that the other people that stayed in the house with Uncle Harry come down and see what was going on. A girl with red hair and brown eyes comes down and sit next to Uncle Harry, trying to comfort him, but nothing she did could.

It was Austin that asked if there was anywhere we could sleep, that slapped Uncle Harry out of his mood.

"Yea follow me Kids" Uncle Harry says, and with that we follow him to a room that has 3 beds in it.

"here yall go" Uncle Harry says and right before he walks out of the room i remember Auntie's Album, grabbing it, I stop him and handed it to him, saying that it would be easier to explain with this.

Harry's POV.

After taking them to the room next to my and Ron's, I walked backed down stairs to find everyone staring at me. I signed knowing i was going to have to explain my past that i didn't want coming to the light.

"Harry Who was they and why was they calling you Uncle Harry?"asked Ginny.

" To understand I'll have to go back to the beginning and its not a pretty story .The Dursleys didn't want me so they put me in a orphanage, what they didn't know was where they left me was fighting, the place they dropped me off was Royal Dansk Orphanage."I stopped talking for a min and see Hermione's eyes widened at that. Right then I knew that she knew what place i was talking about.

"anyways growing up there was hard but i made it, at the age of 4 I meet Loki Preston, a shy girl who liked and was bullied. I befriended her and after that you never saw one of us without the other. It was 3 years later that the "Shadow War" started, during that time they allowed kids 7 and up to join to help the fight."I say and Molly was mad when I said that.

"What they let Kids fight a man's war!?"yelled Molly, I signed knowing that i was going to have to explain why this happen.

"Molly, its not because they wanted to it's because of wartime, we was in a tough spot and they need everybody to help fight even if it lets kids join. At the time Loki and I was not going to join but when Loki's lil sis Marie was hurt for just trying to play with her friend Alan, Loki and I knew we had to enter not to get the glory but to protect every child that was not able to fight for themselves. During this time most of our friends had join already and some had died not long before we joined. There was times when Loki and I wanted to just kill ourselves just so we won't have to fight anymore, but we didn't because General Jackson had told us that we was going to be the ones to kill General Urban, who is the other army's general. With that we began hiding our emotions and feelings. When it came time to Kill General Urban we was ready and did just that. But before we could escape we was caught by the Major who later would only be known to us by the two words "Worst Nightmare". His name was..."

* * *

A/N: If you want to find out his name keep reading!


	3. AN

Author's Note:

Dear Readers,

Hiya! Its Hikari, I changed my pen name. I'm so sorry for not posting but school has became hard for me and i need to put all my attention on it, mainly since i got a college final exam soon with some EOCs and some MSLs. So it might not be into near the end of May before i post again, but i will try to make it really long, k?

Yours Truly,

Yami Amaya

PS.

Thank you The Amendable Snow Freak for the wonderful comment. You don't know how much happiness i felt when i read that someone like one of storys.


End file.
